


Guess What?

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Guess What?

“Daddy, guess what?” Leona asked as Napoleon came through the front door.

He kissed her and said, “What?”

“Tomorrow is the Fourth of July!  ‘Merica’s birthday!”

“ _A_ merica and yes, I know.  Papa and I have the day off and we’ll be barbecuing on the terrace.  Aunt April and Uncle Mark will be here, too.  Hi, Papa.”

“Hello.  I called the Greers to let them know we are staying home since we must work Friday.”

“I’m hungry, Daddy.  So is Papa.”

“I’ll start dinner.  Guess what, Leona?”

“What?”

“Papa’s going to help cook tomorrow!”

“ _What?_ ”

“Time to learn to cook, Papa.”   


End file.
